


Spain's Diary

by hamykia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some extracts taken from Spain's Diary.<br/>Actually, it's more about Spain hating France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spain's Diary

"March 23rd, 1808.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I am staying over with France. How can this be, you wonder? Oh, well, to make a long story short, I wrote about France coming over to stay at home before going after Portugal, didn't I?. I was so nervous and made preparations to celebrate his arrival. He said he was happy to see me, and I was happy too, because we were friends after all. We then hugged like brothers, and just when I was about to say 'I'm glad you understood about us being only friends', I realized there was something wrong. Something completely wrong. Because a hundred men were carrying my boss away, and I could hear France's maniac laughter. I tried to get away from the not so brotherlike grip, but I tripped and fell. Last thing I remember was France smiling in a very creepy and lusty manner, coming towards me.  
  
Oh, I feel so stupid now. I couldn't do anything to save my vital regions. He will regret this. I promise."

 

  
  
"May 1st, 1808.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
France is so creepy. This morning, I was watering the plants in one of my balconies when I saw him down on the street, and unfortunately, I dropped a full 10 kilos pot directly on his head. But he just smiled at me and said 'Good morning, lady' (I was disguised as an old woman) 'please be more careful next time' and went away.  
  
I feel a bit scared, but I won't give up. I will fight with stones if necessary.  
  
Oh, by the way, my new boss is a wine lover. Both France and him are eating all my food and drinking all my wine. I can't stand them!"

 

 

  
  
"May 20th, 1997.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate France. I sent him lots of tomatoes last week, and he threw them away. He also destroyed many of the fruits I'm sending him, but why tomatoes? I could not stop crying for all the weekend. Every time I close my eyes, I see my beautiful tomatoes smashed on the ground. And he hadn't even paid for those. Why is he so mean?  
  
I will never forgive him. Ever!"

 

 

  
  
"November 28th, 2008.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have been thinking about France again. It seems our bosses are friends, and he's being really nice lately. He even offered to massage my back last month, but I got so tense I hurted something and had to ask for a massage from Japan. He is so friendly. France looks friendly, too, and I know he would not hurt me now, but I can't forget my wine and my tomatoes.  
  
And he creeps me out."


End file.
